1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for manufacturing soymilk products with wheat germs.
2. Description of the Background
Typical products of soymilk are tofu and soybean curd. Such food substances as well as processes for making them are generally well-known. The tofu or soybean curd is generally plain in its taste but rich in flavor and nutritious value with digestible phytalbumin. In recent years, therefore, such substances have become more popular with the recognition of their nutritious value, even as a diet food, in addition to their widespread use in traditional cuisine. However, the tofu made from soybeans is not necessarily pleasant tasting depending on the manner of cooking or eating. Hence, there is a great need to improve the qualities of tofu as a food substance. According to a traditional way of producing tofu, nigari or natural bittern is used to coagulate soymilk for the final product. Nigari or natural bittern has a pronounced ability to effect coagulation, and reacts instantaneously when it is mixed with the soymilk. Moreover, the process of manufacturing tofu requires the use of extremely difficult techniques. Further, the product tends to be inconsistent in texture, and given the lack of sufficient time for product maturation, the taste is often not pleasant tasting.
Nigari or natural bittern is magnesium chloride, a natural coagulant, which is a by-product obtained from salt farms in the process of making salt. Additionally, an artifical coagulant may also be used, such as calcium sulfate or glucono-.delta.-lactone, which reacts slowly and permits easier processing of tofu or soybean curd. However, the final product thus obtained is quite inferior in taste compared to the one processed with nigari or natural bittern.
Thus, a need continue to exist for a process for manufacturing soymilk products of superior taste which does not utilize difficult techniques and which is relatively simple in operation.